User talk:Corner gas
Adding Categories to Articles Can you please refrain from adding categories to articles for the time being? The ones you added aren't needed, in-fact they haven't even been created yet. But they shouldn't be created since they aren't needed. Thanks. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 21:16, January 29, 2017 (UTC) Your categories have been removed Dear Corner gas, Yesterday and today, you have been adding categories to various pages. I have had to remove these categories because they were not officially approved by admins. As an admin myself, I would have to discuss with the other admins whether or not these categories are important enough to be added. Until these categories officially get approved, I would strongly advise against re-adding them. Thank you for your time. FDMG, 11:45 A.M. EST Approx. FlyingDuckManGenesis (talk) 16:45, January 30, 2017 (UTC) Block Notice 1/30/2017 Dear Corner Gas, You have been warned by an admin not to add unapproved categories to various pages. You didn't listen to the warning you have been sent, and as a result, you have been blocked for one week. You may appeal the block here. Thank you for your time. FDMG, 5:32 P.M. EST Approx. FlyingDuckManGenesis (talk) 22:32, January 30, 2017 (UTC) Warning Dear Corner gas, You have continued to add unapproved categories to various pages after your block expired. I am warning you to please stop these edits, otherwise, you will be blocked again. Thank you for your time. FDMG, 8:22 P.M. EST Approx. FlyingDuckManGenesis (talk) 01:22, February 8, 2017 (UTC) : The harm in that is that these categories have not yet been approved by admins. First, the admins have to decide whether or not these categories are necessary for various pages, and if they are, they will approve them, and they can be added to various pages. If these categories are deemed unneccessary, they should not be added to various pages. As an admin myself, I would know if these categories have been approved by the other admins because I would have had a hand in deciding whether or not these have been approved. Hope this has helped. : FDMG, 8:13 A.M. EST Approx. FlyingDuckManGenesis (talk) 13:13, February 8, 2017 (UTC) Re:Categories Dear Corner gas, You'll have to talk to the other admins, Jdogman and OrigamiAirEnforcer as well if you want to have a category for Railway Series-exclusive characters made. If they respond back, we'll have a meeting to decide whether or not the category is necessary, and if it is, it will officially be approved and ready to add to qualifying pages. FDMG, 4:12 P.M. EST Approx FlyingDuckManGenesis (talk) 21:11, February 18, 2017 (UTC) Block notice 2/18/2017 Dear Corner Gas, You have been warned not to add unapproved categories to pages. You were even asked by an admin to talk to the other admins about adding new categories, and yet you still disregard their warnings and add these unapproved categories anyway, so I have decided to block you for two weeks this time. If you continue adding unapproved categories after your current block expires, your blocks will continue to escalate, until they eventually become indefinite. FDMG, 5:02 P.M. EST Approx. FlyingDuckManGenesis (talk) 22:02, February 18, 2017 (UTC)